Thailand
The best months to travel through Thailand are December and January. Second best are November and February. These months constitute the 'cold' seasons. In Bangkok temperatures are still as high as during a good West-European summer though. At night, it cools off a bit but temperatures will rarely drop below 20 degrees Celsius, even at night. From roughly March till May, Thailand experiences the hot season, when temperatures can soar into the 40 degrees range. Not the best time of year to go walking about cities or countryside. From roughly May till October, we have the rainy season. It is quite unpredictable when it is going to rain though, and there are sometimes episodes of up to two months during this period, when there is no rain fall. Other years, rain falls more consistently almost every week. Traditionally rain falls during the late afternoon. It seldom lasts more than a few hours. Flooding of areas of Bangkok and in the provinces occurs, more at the end of the rainy season in Bangkok (the drains are more clogged by then). Rent a vacational home in Bangkok Rent a vacation rental home in Bangkok, Thailand. Bangkok is the capital of Thailand located in the Gulf of Thailand in Bangkok Province. The city is the largest in Thailand with some 7 million residents. A popular tourist destination with historical venues such as the Grand Palace and the pure gold reclining Buddha. Rent holiday lodging directly from owners of villa. Area Description It's by Thanon Wongwan Rob Nok and by the Klong Bang Tal - 5 minutes drive to South Bus Terminal (towards Kanchanaburi, Cha Am, Hua Hin, Phuket, Krabi and Malaysia) on Thonburi & 15 minutes to Chao Phraya River, Khaosan Rd, the Old King's Palace & the Wat Pho. There is also a frequent bus 556 to Suvarnabhumi Airport. The exact address: 172/9 moo 11 Kanchanapisek Salathammasop Thawi Wattana 10160 Bangkok Vacation Rental Policies Payment Options: PayPal, Money Order, Cashier's Check, Personal Check, Wire Transfer Check In: 1 a.m. Check Out: 12 p.m. Required Stay: even 1 night - but residential guests, for many months, are welcome Cancellation Policy: All of the rent is required to complete the booking. If you cancel anytime, payments (less 1 nights rent) are refunded if the unit is re-rented. Deposits: A refundable security/damage deposit of $100 is required Other Policies: * Smoking is allowed. * Guests may arrive on any day of the week. * Dogs and Cats are allowed. A deposit of $100 will apply towards eventual clining house and the garden. * There is no specific quiet time policy, though guests are asked to be respectful of any neighbours. * Children are allowed. A Crib, High Chair and a Play Pen can be provided. * No Maid Service is provided during a stay. An optional Daily Maid Service is available for the following fee of $5. Temperatures tend to be high, but cool off somewhat each time it has rained. Category:Thailand Category:Countries Category:Asia Category:Countries in Asia Category:Vacations